


monster

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2020!!! [25]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s01e08 Fromage, Gore, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Guro, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mild Gore, Murder, Murder Husbands, Someone Help Will Graham, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, implied faggotry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 25: accidentwill slips up.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: goretober 2020!!! [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	monster

**Author's Note:**

> canon divergence from s1ep8 (fromage)! again lol. there are a lot of opportunities in it lmao

As sure as Will was that there was an animal in the chimney when he clawed it open, he’s sure that there’s a murderer, demon, nightmare that just opened the door to his house. The dogs don’t bark; some monsters are hard for even the most sensitive animals to see. Some monsters are meant only for Will.

Hammer in hand, he turns sharply. Mindlessly swings. Screams. Cries desperately. Monster or hallucination or murderer, no one should be coming to his house this late, with him in this state. They had it coming. They aren’t real.

“Will! Is everything alright—?” Hannibal turns a corner sharply into the room before pausing in awe. He thinks for a moment, examining the scene before him. He wanted to simply perform a wellness check, but the results seemed much more fruitful. He is unwell, yes. “Will, what have you done?”

Will, shaking, drops the weapon. He looks up at Hannibal, almost expecting another monster. But, it’s just Hannibal, an indeterminable expression setting his lips flat. His eyes, though, are smiling.

Will’s hand quivers as he flips his eyes down and sees red. “...What did I do?” his voice tremors, afraid to look longer. The red was frightening enough.

Hannibal takes a step forward. Another. He stands before Will, a still juxtaposition to his ceaseless spasms. Hannibal takes Will’s bloodied hand, creating a motion equilibrium between them. Now, they balance to a handshake. Nice to meet you. “You are not in trouble. You will not be in trouble,” Hannibal hands Will his introduction.

Will rests suddenly, looking Hannibal in the eye. He draws his hand back. His heart swells up against the walls of his chest, immeasurable emotions filling the cavity like the Grinch on Christmas Day. It isn’t joy that fills his heart, though. Whatever it is, it isn’t that.

Hannibal steps over the red to stand beside Will. Lightly, he puts pressure on the back of Will’s neck.

Throat choked with screams, he bends.

Red. Alana Bloom. Will wants to snap his head back up at that, but the pressure does not cease. Her skull cracked, brain splattered on the carpet. Blood matting her hair. Her face in a permanent ‘o’ of shock. Her tragically rounded kissable lips.

Things sputter from Will’s mouth. They aren’t words.

“What amazing work, Will. I wish I was here to see it.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
